twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Executioness
Ni ''(pronounced like "nye")'' otherwise known as Executioness is a fictional character in the Interrealm Universe serving for the second and third books. Mainly serving as the powerful archetype and one of the known entities that emerged as a result of the collapse of the Protouniverse creating the current three-dimensional plane that exists now. She was created back in 2008 to coincide with the makings of other principal characters developed in other "Leagues" such as Psudodrake's Shadow League and the various leagues created by DocWolph, more in particular the Mystic League. In the interrealm universe she will be planned out for moderate roles in Protectorate and a major role in Interinfinite for her role in an event to prevent what she experienced before as "The Great Fall". Her role in the stories is that she is a bit of lost child/loner/antihero/learner in this new universe. Serving under the guidance of Scythe League founder Okamitansau Kenai aka Master Kenai as the teacher and guardian of the students she acquires into the fray. Ni's notable characteristics other than the skimpy clothing is her own forged scythe which is an extension of her great god-like powers and a symbolic icon to her deadly past in the beginnings of this new world. Another is that she never shows her face through her hood which quickly masks it under a magical darkness only revealing only her bright white eyes. Biography Before the existence of everything and anything that makes up the whole of the third-dimensional plane, there was only one. One universe, one area of existence that is known only as the Protouniverse as defined earlier with the origins of the Five Sorceresses and the numerous civilizations that existed at the time. The system was protected by the various god-like entities known as the Guardians and the creators/destroyers known only as "Celestials" but none of them where as more developed as the Great Celestial. this being doesn't have a sexual identity or any particular form but accounting from its size it could span 3/10ths of the entire protouniverse or seventeen universes in today's time. The Great Celestial spent its eons developing new worlds and galaxies while delivering the death of those whose time has come. In the moments before the collapse the Great Celestial and Deltetrion (Delgan) have formed a close relationship similar of that of brother and sister then when the time came the sorceresses have entrusted Delegan with the carrying of the staffs into the next world while the Great Celestial is poised to stay behind. As the dimension around them starts to fall apart the Great Celestial was pulled in through one of the stronger black holes that ejected it into the new planes. Watching helplessly as its world is gone forever. Wandering around it realizes that it's form was too massive to be manageable in any world while the third dimensional plane is still young. It needed to take on a new form and has found one in a fallen warrior in battle on a desolate world. Having never seen a dragoness before it took on that form into what became what it is today. For eons ahead the Great Celestial its powers to make a world suitable for its needs. There she lived in peace until a high-speed comet rendered her world unsuitable for her to live on again but will return one day when it heals itself. Making her to venture into the next suitable world to live on and that is Earth. How did she became involved with the Scythe League? It was until the later centuries when she started to go on a destructive spree caused by the dangerous influence of the Dark God Malus. Throughout this time many universes had fell under her power until she was stopped by Okamitanusau Kenai a great mage who quelled her destructive fire and came at her side. By the time that happened a pantheon of omnipotent beings had been eradicated and several galaxies had been extinguished. Being with Kenai's side is part of her road to redemption. By his side she learned many values that made her a better person and then came her time with the Scythe League. She became the guardian and enforcer part-time to the new wave of students who had been recently deceased and personally picked up by her. Origin of her adopted name After many years of being with the league she returns to her home world only to discover that new civilizations have grown and flourished since her departure. But at that same time the "Veru" a race of war-like beings are coming to conquer that world. Having known what the Veru can do, she took the task of destroying the fleet which is composed mostly of their entire civilization including the emperor out with her bare hands. After the fleet has been destroyed, she takes a shower at a nearby waterfall far from one of the destroyed cities. There, a young boy discovered the powerful dragoness and was pinned against the wall. However looking into his soul showed that he had no intent to spy or kill her (like if he could anyway) and was pretty friendly despite being easily intimidated in the presence of such power. She could have taken any moment to exterminate the new lifeforms that taken her home but decides not to because of this boy. It was there that the boy gave her an name that she sticks with to this very day. In their native tongue it means "Night" and that's how she got the name "Ni". Powers Ni's basic powers include size shifting and muscle growth to increase strength though it is unnecessary to do that when she has god-level strength. Any magic or intense energy attacks have no effect on her along with anything having to do with the naturally set rules and physics of the three-dimensional plane. One of them is her love in bathing in the extremely high energies of a gamma ray burst fresh out of black hole. Another part of her powers is the ability to transcend into other planes of existence very easily. Physical abilities include the use of hand to hand combat and mastery of handling her scythe which is her principal weapon forged by her own hands. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Phenomena